The Ultimate Varia Interview
by VongolaXII
Summary: Are you a Varia Fan? Interested in knowing their secrets? Then you are to read this special channel just for you! Please drop your suggestions to the review box!
1. Interview 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything!**

**This is a story written together with my sister, T-chan. Well, chapter 1 is gonna to be a little boring because we're trying to do an experiment how well our interview is going.. And maybe the Varias will go a little OOC...And if you guys like this interview and wants more, please do review ! Thank you !**

* * *

><p><strong>VARIA INTERVIEW<strong>

Storm : Konichiwa mina-san! I'm Storm-chan the MC!

T : Hi, I'm T-chan, also the MC.

Storm : Ne, T-chan. Where's our guests?

T : They're on the way-

The door banged open with a loud "VOIIIIIIII !" (you know who is it) and we both turned.

T : I guess they're here...

Storm : Then let's invite them in!

After 10 minutes, the guest was sitted in comfortable situation.

Storm : Alright, lets get this interview started. So how do you feel, Varias?

Squalo : I feel like shit.

Bel : Shishi...the prince have no comments.

Fran : Boring... *yawns*

Storm : *twitch*

Lussuria : I feel so proud to be interviewed!

Xanxus : I don't know.

Levi : The boss doesn't know so I don't know too.

Mammon : Okay...

T : *sweatdrop* Well, that was quite an answer. So, how do you think of _yourself_ today?

Bel : I think I'm getting more and more handsome day by day... *brings out a mirror*

Fran : Bel-senpai, stop consoling yourself. You just doesn't want to admit that you're-

Bel : *hits Fran with knifes* Shishi...shut up, froggy. I feel so royal today, MCs .

Storm : ...

Lussuria : I'm feeling pretty today, don't I? *turning around with his fur scarf*

Squalo : Voii! Stop talking shit! I'm puking here!

Xanxus : A bunch of thrash... *sleeps*

Levi : I agree with boss.

Storm : Don't you have your own mind, Levi?

Mammon : I look the same everyday, don't you think so?

Bel : You look attractive today, Mammon.

Fran : Didn't he just say he looked the same everyday?

Bel : Shut up. *throws knifes at Fran*

Fran : Aah...It hurts, senpai. What a big bully... I'll report you...

Bel : *smrik* Go on.

T : Maa maa, stop fighting. This is all recorded live to every fans...so if you misbehaved...

Xanxus : I don't care, thrash.

Lussuria : Live? *waves* Hello, mina!

Storm : *clears throat* Ehem...so here's a question from the MC herself. To Squalo. Why is your hair so long? Don't you feel hot when you sweat?

Squalo : Vooi, woman! What kind of questions is that? You have long hair too so why don't you ask yourself?

Storm : *twitch* Well, I sit in the _air-condiioned_ room everyday, Squalo-san. And you run here and there everyday. And I'm a girl. So answer me.

Bel : Shishi...Squalo is a girl~

Squalo : ...Its none of your business I have long hair!

Lussuria : Aww, don't blush, Squ-chan~ We all know why you kept those hair~

Storm and T crowded in front of Squalo immediately.

T: Ehh? _Why_, Squalo-san?

Squalo : *took a glance at Xanxus and blush* D-don't ask!

Fran : Captain, why don't you say because Xanxus-san said you look good in long hair?

Squalo : Vooiii! Don't spit nonsense, frog! *blushing*

Xanxus : Thrash.

Mammon : So Xanxus and Squalo...

Levi : Have something...

Bel : That we don't know...shishishi...

And that's when Squalo stood up and chase everyone with his sword.

T : Stop ! You're ruining our studio!

Xanxus : Shut up all of you, thrash! *takes out gun and fire everywhere*

T : Uwaah! Our studio! Storm-chan! Its burning down! *runs around, panic*

Storm : Hello? Fire station? Yes, please send your men here. And please call the cops please. Thank you. And that's all for today, Varia fans.

Lussuria : See you guys next time! *flying kiss*

* * *

><p>T : Please leave a review if you want the interview to go on, mina!<p>

Storm : Good or bad reviews accepted!

T & Storm : Arigatou ! *bows*

**Again, please click the cute little button down there. It just takes a second ! Thank you!**


	2. Interview 2

**Well, we tried to make this interview more interesting...And so...the result is this...X) Thanks for the suggestions from the reviewers... Please do drop in any questions by clicking that cute little button down there...Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>VARIA INTERVIEW<strong>

Storm : Hi, its us again!

T : Yes, its us again! Welcome to the Varia Interview!

Storm : Well Varias, are you ready with the interview?

Lussuria : Bring it on! I specially go to the saloon yesterday to make my hair~

Fran : That's gross.

T : Alright alright. Let's start the interview.

Storm : Last interview, someone drop a suggestion into our review box.

T : *nods* Yes, Makujita-chan. What was her suggestions, Storm-chan?

Storm : Chotto...*opens paper* _You can make them that question : What type of girls do you like?_ Hmm, a good suggestion, T-chan.

T : Yeap. And I'm curious here too. *smiles*

Storm : So...?

Lussuria : Girls...? I don't like girls~

Squalo : That's because you're gay, pervert!

Lussuria : Aww, you're so rude, Squ-chan!

Bel : Shishi...the prince wants a princess of course.

Fran : So you're abadoning me, Bel-senpai?

Lussuria : You're so cruel, Bel-chan!

Bel : *throws knifes at Lussuria* Stop talking nonsense.

Storm : Well, how about Mammon-san?

Mammon : I have no idea.

Storm : ... Fran?

Fran : Ehh...? *monotone* I...

Squalo : Fran likes W.W don't you, stupid frog?

Fran : I don't like her. She's too rude...

T : Indeed. How about you, Squalo-san?

Squalo : I'm intrested in short hair girls. Because I don't like seeing their long hair waving here and there. It is very irratating.

Bel : That's because you're jealous. Shishishi...

Squalo : Voiii! That's not the reason, idiot! *stands up*

T : Squ-squalo-san! Please sit down. How about Xanxus-san?

Xanxus : I'm not interested, thrash.

Mammon : That's because you are with Squalo.

Storm : Ehh? Its true then? The rumours?

Squalo : What the hell? Don't make your own conclusion!

Xanxus : Bunch of thrash.

Levi : I like girls with long curly hair. And her hair must be in its pure colour!

Storm : So Levi does have his own mind afterall.

Fran : I agree with that...

* * *

><p>T : Aah, and this is another question from the MC herself, that's me! Well, who do you guys hate the most in Varia?<p>

Squalo, Bel, Lussuria : Xanxus!

Xanxus : What the f-... *pout*

Levi : How could you do this, you all?

Fran : Bel-senpai.

Bel : *twitch* What?

Fran : I really hate you, Bel-senpai...Always throwing knifes at me...I'm not something for you to practice your knife skills...

Bel : ...

Mammon : Belphegor.

Bel : Why Mammon?

Mammon : You always pinch my face.

Storm : Looks like the hate you, Bel. *smirk*

Bel : They're just jealous because I was a royal prince.

Fran : A self proclaimed fake prince indeed.

Bel : *Kaching* I have enough you idiot frog! _Visone Tempesta_!

T : Uwaah! Bel-san! Calm-calm down please!

Fran : Calm down, Bel-senpai..

Bel : You expect me to be calm when a stupid frog is provoking me?

Lussuria : Come on, Bel-chan! Fran-chan is just joking!

Belphegor ignored Lussuria and the studio was soon burning from his storm mink's flame.

Xanxus : *exits from the backdoor*

Levi : Wait-wait, boss! I'll follow. *follows Xanxus*

Fran : Stop burning me, Bel-senpai...You know it hurts.

Bel : Shishi...That's for provoking the prince.

The fight continues~

Storm : Hello? Fire station? Yes, please send your men here. The building burnt again. Yes, and call the cops too.

* * *

><p>T : That-that's all for today's interview! Thank you for reading this, mina!<p>

Storm : Please review...

Bel : Or I'll burn you down..shishishi...

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS FOR THE NEXT INTERVIEW !**


	3. Interview 3

**Disclaimer : I own nothing ~**

**Konichiwa, mina-san! Thanks for the reviews, people ^^ Glad you liked this interview...Sorry for the late update, internet connection was low...By the way, enjoy! And to Reena Vongola your idea is accepted, in the next interview so stay tune! **

* * *

><p><strong>VARIA INTERVIEW<strong>

Storm : Hello! *cheerful*

T : Hi, guys! Ne, Storm-chan. Why are you so happy?

Storm : Well, you see. Two people drop in suggestions and I love the questions they ask to our guest!

T : Ooh...? *curious* What question?

Storm : You'll know later. *looks around* Where's our guest?

T : I don't know. The crew didn't see them either...

Storm : *worried* But the interview is starting!

T : That's the problem! I'll ask the crew. *walks to backstage*

Storm turns back to the stage. And much to her suprise...

Bel : Ushishishi...Hello~

Storm : *OAO!* T-chan! How...how do you all get there?

Lussuria : All thanks to our cute Fran's illusion~! *hugs Fran*

Fran : Eww...Let go!

T : *appears* What is it, Storm-chan? The crew said-

Lussuria : Hi, hi~!

T : *0A0* ... *faints*

Storm : *shook T-chan* T-chan! You can't pass out now! The interview is just starting!

After 7 minutes~ (-A-")

Storm : ...Alright, so we settled down. Let's begin, T-chan.

T : Eh? But I don't know what did the fans ask! You didn't tell me!

Storm : *stare* ...Oh, gomen-ne, T-chan! Haha...Well, this is a question by Blueberryxn. *opens paper* Well, Varias. ..._If you are not an assassin, what will you be?_

T : Wow, tough question.

Lussuria : Hoho, not at all. I'll be a fashion designer! Afterall, my fashion sense is the best!

Bel : *throws knifes* Stop that. Its revolting. Judging by the way you dress, you have no sense.

Lussuria : You guys are the ones who have no fashion sense!

Mammon : I'll be the sharkloan.. *eyes sparkling evily* And I'll triple up the payment...

Storm : ...Sharkloan...?*sweat*

Bel : Shishi...I'm a prince of course.

Fran : A fake prince. That reminds me. Bel-senpai, you got no castle.

Bel : Shishi...I burnt it down.

Fran : Liar. Rasiel was alive. *monotone*

Bel : Shut up.

Squalo : I can't imagine not being an assassin. I'm used to it.

T : *nods* I can understand that. Fran?

Fran : I want to be a normal person. With no problems and of course, no stabbing from Bel-senpai.

Storm : Xanxus-san?

Xanxus : ...A boss.

T : *whispers to Storm, dissapointed* I thought he will be a host...

Storm : Same here. I was wondering if he can be a private tutor? (XD)

T : Dream on.

Storm : That's why.

Levi : I'll be boss's personal assistant ! *stands up proudly*

Fran : *stare at Levi up and down* You aren't qualified, old man.

Levi : You- *angry*

* * *

><p>Storm : Stop that! Please read the next question, T-chan.<p>

T : Hai! Eto..._If tomorrow was the last day of your life, what kind of things you will do before your life ended?_

Storm : A question from Makujita-chan again. (Thanks!)

T : *nod* Yup. So?

Bel : Shishi...The prince won't die so easily. So I'll pass.

Fran : ...Can't die easily...*mimick*

Bel : *twitch*

Levi : I'll do anything for boss if I were to die tomorrow! *determine look*

Storm : Levi, please. Is that what you're going to do? (she was thinking : Why always for **boss**?)

Lussuria : Levi is a loyal man, Storm-chan~ Well, if tomorrow is the last day of my life...I'll cook delicious food for the Varias since its the last time I cook.

Mammon : And I'll eat all of the food Lus cooked if I die tomorrow.

Lussuria : *hugs Mammon* Aww, Mammon-chan is so sweet!

Bel : *throws knife at Lussuria* Don't touch him, you pervert.

Fran : Bel-senpai...I still have feelings, you know...And I'm getting jealous here...

Bel : No you don't. And don't be.

T : Hahaha...*sweat* How about Xanxus-san and Squalo-san?

Fran : They'll kiss each other like there's no tomorrow. *monotone..*

Squalo : *points sword at Fran's throat while blushing* Vooii! Repeat that, you idiot frog!

Fran : That was the truth...*monotone*

Squalo : Kihh! That was just a rumour! By some idiots.

Xanxus : I'll answer this question.

Everybody except Xanxus : *eyes bulged* ...YOU WILL?

Storm : Then...what will you do? *curious*

Xanxus : I'll clear all the thrash in this world.

T : ...Thrash...you mean... *looks around*

Xanxus : *points to the Varia members* Like all this thrash. I'll do the world a favour by destroying them.

Levi : Bossu...! *stammer* How could you, bossu? (A)

Bel : ...I'm a prince. Not a thrash. *twitch*

Fran : Under some circumstances you are a thrash, Bel-senpai. Ah no, a self proclaim fake prince.

Bel : Don't you get enough burning from last time? *stands*

Fran : *hides behind Xanxus* Burn me if you can.

Bel : Damn frog! I'll kill you after this interview! I mean it!

Storm : ...Now, now. Well, Squalo-san? And Fran?

Fran : I'll tell everyone about this fake prince. And he can kill me after that. Afterall tomorrow I'm going to die.

Bel : Then die now! *walks towards Fran*

T : *stops Bel* Stop that! Squalo-san, what's your answer?

Squalo : I'll...I'll...

Storm : You will... *stare*

Squalo : I mean...*blush* I'll...My answer is the same like Levi...

Everybody except Xanxus and Squalo : *GASP*

Lussuria : Squ-chan~

Mammon : The rumours were true then. I can make a lot of money from this. *smirk*

Bel : Shishi...indeed.

Fran : I can't believe this. *monotone*

T : Face the facts, Fran. *grin*

Squalo : *blush* Vooii! You people don't need to give such a big response, okay? If Levi can give this answer, why can't I?

Storm : Well...*scratch head* We're just...suprised.

Xanxus : There's no suprise that they will do anything for me. I'm a boss afterall, scum.

Lussuria, Bel, Fran : But we didn't say we will!

Mammon : I didn't either.

Xanxus : ! *glares and fire his X guns*

Lussuria : Run, mina! *runs in a gayish style* (please imagine that ;D)

T : *panic* Don't burn the studio again please! Crews! Move the cameras away-

BOOM ! After 15 seconds, the studio was gone. There left only ashes. (The view is like the part when Xanxus fight Rasiel)

T : Our...studio... *TAT*

Storm : Everytime they come we have to renovate the studio!

T : But...if they didn't come we don't have money to earn...*sob*

Storm : The money we earn is already sed in the renovation! Where are they? *look around*

T : *points to the back door*...Fled...

Storm : *twitch* ...Fire station? Next time please be prepared outside the ST Varia Studio please. And call the cops do so too. Arigatou.

* * *

><p>T : Mina... *TAT* Please...review...<p>

Xanxus : Or you'll be shoot to death. *points out X guns*

Storm : You get that? So Please click that button that is waving at you down here! (^v^)

**Thank you for reading ! Please review ~**


	4. Interview 4  Special Appearance

**Disclaimer : I own nothing~ The questions belongs to the rightful fans~**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS TO :<strong>

**BLUEBRERRYXN**

**MAKUJITA**

**DAYNALA**

**SCALTRA SERPENTE**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, and thanks to the readers who read this. Thank you! The 4th interview is here, and the sugestion box is still open! X) Please do do do review, I love all your ideas, its EPIC! ^^ And for <span>Reena Vongola<span>, your wish is granted, Vongolas appear in this interview ^^ Thanks again! R&R~**

* * *

><p><strong>VARIA INTERVIEW<strong>

Storm : Hello, mina-san! _Come ti senti oggi_?

T : ...

Storm : T-chan, say hello to the audience.

T : ...Hello...

Storm : Why do you look so down today? Cheer up! Today we have special guests!

T : ...But Storm-chan, why here? Why?

Storm : ? Isn't it epic?

T : But why are we doing an interview beside a river? And this is the fishing place, you know?

Storm : Well you see, our studio is still renovating. So this is the best choice.

T : Why here? We could have do it at the beach or what, but HERE?

Crew : Storm-chan, can the interview start? There's a lot of mosquitos!

T : See?

Storm : *shrugged* Anyway, mina. Today we have special guests, a request from Reena Vongola(thanks!).

T : Yup. She requested to have the Vongola's together in this interview today.

Storm : _Io con orgoglio invitare il Varias e la Vongolas_! *claps*

The Varias entered, tailing behind was the Vongolas.

Storm : Good morning, Varias and Vongolas. How do you feel today?

Tsuna : I'm feeling great today, thank you Storm-chan. *smiles*

Storm : *glomps* Aww, cute!

Gokudera : Don't touch Jyuudaime! *pulls Tsuna away*

Storm : *twitch*

T : Varias?

Xanxus : No comment.

Bel : Happy as always, shishishi...

Storm : Ano, by the way, where's Luss and Levi?

Fran : Luss had to go to his facial session and Levi is down with an unidentified sickness.

Storm : Ooh...I see...Wait. Facial session?

Squalo : As expected from that gay man! *pout*

Hibari : If you crowd together I'll bite you to death.

Mukuro : Kufufu, I'm glad to be, Hibari-kun. *smirk*

T : *sweatdrop* Ok Ok! Let's start. *opens paper* ...From Bluberryxn-chan(thanks!), _if you were a girl who would you date in the Varia_?

Yamamoto : Squalo!

Squalo : Vooiii! Why me?

Gokudera : *looks away*

Storm : ...

Fran : I would take Bel-senpai... *monotone~*

Bel : Shishi...good froggy, but the prince wants Mammon.

Mammon : Thank you, Bel.

Bel : My pleasure, shishi.

Hibari and Mukuro : We are true man. We ain't going to be a girl.

T : ...I said..._if_...

Fran : Captain wants Xanxus-sama... *looks at Squalo*

Tsuna : Hiiee? So Squalo and Xanxus...

Squalo : Vroooiiiiii! How many times did I say, shut up you damn frog!

Xanxus : Kasuga. I'll make you regret.

Storm : Feel free to fight. This is an open fishing area. *shrugged*

Crew : The manager said if we destroy this area we have to pay! *shout*

* * *

><p>Storm : Oppss..! Haha! *opens another paper* Hmm, a question from Makujita-chan(thanks!)...<em>have you ever intimated with a girl<em>?

T : Intimated? *looks at the guest*

Tsuna : D-don't look at us. We..didn't...*panic*

T : I..didn't say anything, Tsu-kun...*blinks*

Gokudera : Never!

T : Haru-chan?

Gokudera : Arrgh! That was a misunderstanding!

Lambo : What is intimated? *innocent look~*

Storm : Lam-lambo! I forgot we have a child here! *panic*

Hibari : Hnn. Umatured indeed.

Xanxus : The interview was rated T. Of course there is a child, trash.

T : We-we forgotted...Well, Lambo...intimated is...means that have a close relationship with a girl...

Lambo : But Lambo-san does not intimate with any girls. *innocent look*

All except Lambo : ...

T : *snapped out* Aah, lets continue. Well?

Squlo : Never.

Fran : Because you were with Xanxus-sama... *monotone~*

Squalo : *twitch* Say that again.

Bel : Shishishi...Fran is not blind, Squalo-senpai..

Yamamoto : Intimate...*wonder* I don't think so...

Ryohei : I HAVE NEVER INTIMATE WITH A GIRL TO THE EXTREME BEFORE !

Storm : Ryo-Ryohei-san, please don't shout. We heard you.

Mukuro : No.

Bel : No.

Mammon : No.

Fran : Same here.

Bel : W.W shishi...

Fran : I said I have nothing with her.

* * *

><p>Storm : Alright, alright. Next question please, T-chan.<p>

T : Hai! *opens paper* I like this question by scaltra serpente(thanks!)..._If there's a girl having a crush at you, how would you react?_ Actually, this is dedicated to the Varias...but if the Vongolas wanted to answer it, its okay *smile*

Yamamoto : I'll go first. I shall ask the girl, are you playing games? *laugh*

**~~~AKWARD SILENCE~~~**

Storm : Umm, Yamamoto-san...if I was the girl, I'll get hurt.

Gokudera : *scowl* If the baseball confess to him, I guess he'll believe that. He's really an idiot.

Fran : I don't know how to react...

Bel : Because you're an idiot too. Ushishishi...

Fran : Neither do Bel-senpai...

Bel : *twitch*

Tsuna : Ne-never a girl con-confessed to m-me before...*blush*

T : Haru did!

Tsuna : Tha-that doesn't count!

T : Because you want Kyoko-chan! *grin*

Tsuna : Hiiee? *blush*

Ryohei : OOHHH! Sawada-san likes Kyoko! I'll support you to the extremeeeee!

Squalo : Voooiii! Grass-head! Stop shouting!

Storm : You are no different than him, Squalo-san!

Hibari : Stop crowding around. *pulls out tonfas*

Fran : Captain! You are so loud! *close ears*

Mukuro : Kufufu...this looks like fun...

Squalo : VVOOOII! Shut up, you stupid frog!

Mammon : Stop insulting my inheritor.

Bel : *throws knife at Squalo but missed and stabbed Xanxus*

Everyone except Xanxus : *GASP*

Xanxus : You'll regret this, scum! *fires X guns*

T : Though this is an open area but no shooting are allowed! * close ears*

Yamamoto : Haha, is the mafia game starting? Count me in!

Lambo : Lambo-san wants to play too!

Gokudera : Jyuudaime! Look out!

Tsuna : Hiiiee! *covers head with hands* Don't shoot me!

T : Stop that! Stop it I say you idiots! *scream*

Bel : Shishi...this is getting fun...*joins in*

The fight lasts for 15 minutes and then...

Yamamoto : Aah! Squalo, look out! You'll hit Hi-

BONG.

Hibari fell into the river.

Everybody except Xanxus : *GASP* !

Hibari : I'll bite you to death. NOW!

* * *

><p>So after a big war, the guests went back, bandaged. As for Storm and T...<p>

Manager : You wrecked the fishing area! Pay!

Storm : Bu-but we just got our pay today.

Manager : No chitty-chatty. PAY!

T : *pays*

* * *

><p>Storm : Dear readers, we've already work very hard to get this interview interesting...*sob* (^^)<p>

T : Forgive us if there's some 'OOC-ness' and the interview is stupid...

Storm : But please review your questions!

Hibari : *appear* Or I'll bite you to death...

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO REVIEW, NE? <strong>

**A**

**R**

**I**

**G**

**A**

**T**

**O**

**U**

**!**


	5. Interview 5 : Millie What?

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING~**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS TO :<strong>

**MAKUJITA**

**SCALTRA SERPENTE**

**SUSHILOVERSXGEN**

**BLUEBERRYXN**

**DAYNALA**

**REENA VONGOLA**

**CONCEALED IDIOTS**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews ! I'm getting lazy the last two days so gomenasai, mina! ^^" I made this interview longer and I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if some of the questions weren't answered 'cleverly'... 95 % of the credits to T-chan, 'cause she was the one who manages the fan's questions.. Ah, without wasting time, please R&amp;R~ Enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VARIA INTERVIEW<strong>

T : Hihi, its us again!

Storm : Yeah, its us again! Welcome to the Ultimate Varia Interview!

T : *nods and smile* Well, we got our studio back, and its all BRAND NEW!

Storm : *cheer* Yay, and we can start our interview now right, T-chan?

T : Uh-huh. Let us invite our guests in...*claps*

After 5 minutes~

Storm : Where's Levi-san?

Fran : He still haven't recovered from the weird sickness...

Storm : Ah I see...Oh! I forgot to tell you guys something. Promise me not to flinch, Varias.

Bel : Ushishi...nothing scares the prince.

Fran : What a joke...

Bel : *twitch*

T : Stop that! *turns to Storm* What is it, Storm-chan?

Storm : *hesitate* Well...Let us welcome..the Milliefore...

Squalo : Vrrroooii! What the f-?

Lussuria : Aah? The Milliefores are here too?

Byakuran : Aah, its a pleasure to be interviewed~ *smile smile smile*

Xanxus : *twitch and gets ready to fire*

T : Yaah! No, Xanxus-san! Don't shoot please I beg you! *panics*

Xanxus : Move aside, scum. I'll finish the marshmellow ass in 2 seconds.

Byakuran : Maa, Xanxus~ I'm not here to fight.I'm here to be interviewed~

Zakuro : You heard that. Drop the gun, man.

T : *begging eyes* Please...

Squalo : Khh!

Xanxus : *unwillingly keeps guns* Hn.

Storm : Th-that's more like it... *sweat*

Bluebell : Yeah, I'm on TV! Hey there! *smile*

Squalo : Vrroiii! Stop wasting the time and get the interview started!

T : Ok..Here's a question..._Have you ever cosplayed?Where and what kind of cosplay?_

Squalo : Tch! Stupid question.

Lussuria : I haven't cosplayed before...

Fran : I always cosplay..as a frog...

Bel : Shishi..because that's the way you are...

Mammon : Nop.

Kikyo : No.

Bluebell : No~

* * *

><p>Storm : Oh...I see..Well then next question...*opens paper* <em>Where did you learn your skills from<em>? Hmm, I'm curious too. Why don't we start from the Varia?

Squalo : Tch! There's no need to ask. We train ourselfs of course.

Fran : You trained with Xanxus-san...

Byakuran : Aaah~ So Squ-chan train with Xan-chan? *cheeky smile*

Squalo & Xanxus : WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME SQU-CHAN/XAN-CHAN. SCUM ?

Lussuria : They're just kidding~ I called you Squ-chan too, Squ-chan.

Squalo : *turns at Lussuria with a death glare*

T : Alright alright! What about you, Xanxus?

Storm : Ah, he got his skills from Vongola Ricardo and Vongola Timoteo, right?

Xanxus : So why are you asking anymore, trash?

Storm & T : ...Go-gomen...*sweat*

Bel : Shishi...I gain my skills from some training too...

Fran : Yeah...Using me as your training item...How cruel...

Bel : Who ask you to be my kouhai? *smirk*

Fran : ...

T : Aww, Fran is so lucky to be Bel-san's kouhai~

Fran : Torturing...If you are a masochist, feel free to be his kouhai...

Bel : *twitch*

T : Ah, yamette kudasai, Bel-san!

Byakuran : *smile smile smile* Nobody seems to ask me where I got my skills...

Storm : So where do you get them?

Byakuran : From a parallel world...

**~~AKWARD SILENCE~~**

T : Uwaah! Xanxus-san! What are you doing ? Please stop!

Byakuran : Did I say anything wrong? *innocent look*

Zakuro : Bya-byakuran-sama...

* * *

><p>Storm : Lets...lets move on...To Squalo : <em>How many bottles of shampoo do you use everyday? Has anyone try to cut your hair<em>?

Squalo : ...Vrrooii! How many bottles of shampoo I use a day have no business with you!

Storm : *death glare*Tell us, Squalo.

Squalo : *looks away* One.

Everybody except Xanxus & Squalo : OOH?

Squalo : Vrooi! What's with the damn reaction!

T : *touches Squalo hair* But-but its so soft! And healthy! I'm soooo envy of you, Squalo-san!

Squalo : Vooi, trash! Don't touch my hair!

Fran : If it was Xanxus you would have said "Please touch more" isn't it, captain? *monotone~*

Squalo : *twitch*

Byakuran : Ooh, this is interesting Squ-chan! Can I touch too? *reaching to touch*

Squalo : STAY AWAY FROM MY HAIR YOU ASSHOLES! *flinging his sword everywhere*

Mammon : *sigh* Hasn't anyone been told, Squalo is sensitive about his hair?

T : We didn't knew that, Mammon-san...

After 10 minutes~

Storm : Alright, everyone seems to calm down. Ah yes Squalo, has anyone tried to cut your hair?

Squalo : Try to cut my hair and you'll see hell sooner than you thought.

* * *

><p>Storm : Oh. I take that as a no then. Next, to Xanxus-san...<em>Do-do you bath on your chair<em>?

Xanxus : *twitch* What is it, trash?

Byakuran : She's asking whether ou bath on your 'throne', Xan-chan? *smile*

Xanxus : *glare at Byakuran* I don't bath _on_ my chair.

Lussuria : Oh yes you do, boss...I saw Squ-chan bathing you everyday...BANG.

T : Lussuria! *panics*

Bluebell : Oh my, that's really painful. *held her head*

Kikyo : Hahan..A bullet just went through his head...

Bel : Shishi...that perverted gay deserves it...shishishi..

Squalo : Trash.

Xanxus : One more piece of shit you're dead, trash.

* * *

><p>Storm : ...Err...lets proceed on...*looks at paper* <em>What other talents you have other than those in the OVAs<em>?

Mammon : I pass. I wasn't there...

Bel : Shishi...my other talent is...*stands up* Killing a frog! *throws knifes at Fran*

Fran : Ah! Why is it always me? *runs*

T : *twitch* Get those two out now, bouncers!

Lussuria : Ahh, Bel-chan, Fran-chan! Calm down! You don't want to leave a bad impression to your fans isn't it~

Bel : Damn. *sits back* I'll finish him after this interview.

Storm : Whatever...Next?

Byakuran : The Milliefores will pass too, eh? We weren't there...

Squalo : I have other talents than balancing that top on my sword. *proud*

Fran : We know your other talent is seducing Xanxus-sama, captain...

Bel : Shishishi...

Squalo : *angry* Voii! Stop putting me and that damn shitty boss together, will you?

Xanxus : *glare* Shitty boss, eh?

Byakuran : (OoO) Uh-oh...

Squalo : ...I mean...

Xanxus : Die, you idiot shark! *fires*

Storm : NO! Don't ruin my studio again!

T : Ah, there's one more person who didn't answer, so he'll have to pay! *wakes Lussuria*

Lussuria : Eh? *points at self* But you didn't ask me and I didn't have a chance to say!

Storm : *begging eyes* Please...Lussuria-san...

Lussuria : Ask Mammon..~

Mammon : I passed. And if you want to borrow my money, *eyes sparkling*...like I say..pay back triple...

T : *shocked*

Storm : Lussuria-san, please...!

Squalo : Voooiiii! You damn boss! Don't pull my hair! *yell*

Xanxus : Repeat that!

Bel : Shishi...where are you running, litle froggy?

Fran : Ahh, help! Bel-senpaiiii! *run* Stop throwing those creepy knifes at me!

Bel : The prince says...NO. *throws*

* * *

><p>The studio's wall came crashing down one by one...<p>

Storm : Our new studio!

T : *calls a certain number* You liar! You said the walls were bullet proof!

Certain people : It is! But it isn't dying will flame proof.

T : *twitch*

* * *

><p>Xanxus : Come back here, you piece of thrash!<p>

Squalo : Never!

T : Pay now, Lussuria-san!

Lussuria : Eh? Why?

T : They are your damn kids and as there mum you have to be responsible!

Mammon : ...just pay them, Lus.

Lussuria : No! I need to go to the saloon later!

Fran : Ahh! Bel senpaiii! It hurts!

* * *

><p>Storm : Mi-mina! Please help us to review! The more reviews we get, the more our boss will pay us! And we can pay for the renovations... *glares at Lussuria*<p>

Bel : Ushishishi~ Or you'll be stabbed to death, peasants.

CRASH. And the connection to your screen went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW~<strong>

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**!**


	6. Interview 6

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING :3**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS TO :<strong>

**MAKUJITA**

**BLUEBERRYXN**

**SCALTRA SERPENTE**

**REENA VONGOLA**

**DAYNALA**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update :3 was on a vacation haha... Enjoy...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VARIA INTERVIEW<strong>

Storm : Welcome to the Ultimate Varia Interview, where the Varias will answer all your questions.

T : *nods* And we're glad that many loved this interview.

Storm : So from the seventh interview, we'll interview the Varias one by one.

T : Mm hmm. So please drop your suggestions which Varias do you want us to interview first. The one with the highest votes will be interviewed first. And the one with the lowest votes will be interviewed last.

Storm : Well, that's just a little changes we're saying, so lets begin the interview, shall we?

T : Sure.

Storm : Good morning Varias. Sorry for having you guys wake up so early in the morning for this interview...

Xanxus : Then why do you call us out, scum?

T : *twitch* For the interview, Xanxus-san. So, where's the question, Storm-chan?

Storm : Here. From Makujita-chan. _If you're not on mission, what will you do_?

Lussuria : I'll be baking cookies for them~

Storm & T : Cookies?

Lussuria : Yes! My cookies are the best in world, right? *look at his comrades*

Fran : I hate to admit it but the cookies Luss bakes is really delicious. *thumbs up*

Lussuria : *search his backpack(?)* I brought some too. There you go. *hands to the MC*

Storm : Wow, sugoi! Chocolate cookie, my favourite!

T : *nom nom* It tastes really delicious, Luss-san!

Mammon : *takes a cookie from Lussuria* I loved his cookies too.

Squalo : Vroii! Stop flattering the perverted man! Just get on already.

Storm : Well, you said that. *turn to Squalo* _What_ did you do then, Squalo-san?

Squalo : I train my sword skills of course!

Fran : Really? I thought when we're not on mission you're with boss...*look away*

T : Aah! Squalo-san! Please don't , we just managed to rent another studio so please don't wreck it anymore!

Bel : Shishishi...the prince is always-

Fran : *cut* Brushing his teeth.

Everyone except Bel & Xanxus : *broke out laughing*

Bel : How dare you insult the prince, frog peasant!

Fran : I was stating the obvious. You were always at the mirror, brushing your teeth and admiring it, Bel-senpai.

Bel : *twitch*

Storm : Is that true, Bel-san? *giggling*

Bel : Of course not! The stupid frog is just making story!

Storm : Then what do you do?

Bel : Polishing my knifes. Shishishi...

Fran : Liar. You knifes are so dirty. Even you bath once a week, of course your knife is polished once a month.

Bel : *throw knifes at Fran* Shut up, idiot! Don't act like you know me well!

Mammon : He does know you well, Bel. He shares the same room with you.

Bel : ...

T : How about Levi? And how are you, Levi? Feling better?

Levi : *groan* Yeah, better. I..I always help bossu when I'm free.

Squalo : Vroii! More like giving him problems!

Lussuria : So that's why you were always kicked out of the room by Xan-chan?

Levi : *embarass* I was just trying to help bossu.

Fran : I wonder if capatain went in he'll never get out again, right?

T : *gasp* Souka? What did you do to Squalo-san, Xanxus-san?

Xanxus : I eat him. *smirk*

Squalo : *look away*

Fran : Ah, so I was right...

Storm : This is dangerous...*sweat* Alright, how about Mammon-san?

Mammon : Me? I collect money from anyone who owes me.

T : ...I'm glad I wasn't one of them...

* * *

><p>Storm : Ah, next question, next question...*sweat* <em>Where do you want to go on a holiday?<em>

Squalo : Places where there is shark.

Lussuria : You'll get bitten to death, Squ-chan!

Squalo : *glare* I'll bite you first.

Bel : Shishi...A grand dinner of course. A royal dinner.

Fran : Are you qualified, Bel-senpai?

Bel : Why must you always cut away what I was saying? *twitch*

Fran : *shrugged* I don't know.

T : ...How about Levi-san?

Levi : Wherever bossu go..

Xanxus : I'm going to the hell. Want to come, trash? *smirk*

Levi : An-anywhere bossu go...

Lussuria : I want to go to the most glamourous boutique and saloon! Then I can get my hair treated~

Squalo : That's revolting!

Storm : Mammon-san? Fran?

Bel : Fran will go straight to the pond.

Fran : Bel-senpai..

Bel : Ushishi~ A frog lives at a pond..

Fran : I want to go to nowhere. I have no ideas...

Bel : That's why you're stupid.

Fran : I'm cleverer than you, fake prince..

Bel : *twitch* You are dead. *throws knifes at Fran*

Fran : *run to Squalo and the knifes hit Squalo*

Squalo : VRRROOIIII! You shitty brat! *chases Bel*

Lussuria : Don't fight-

Squalo : *his sword cuts Luss's hair*

Lussuria : ! You'll pay for this~! *chases Squalo*

Levi : You guys are interrupting bossu's sleep!

Storm : Stop it stop it stop it!

Lussuria : *trips on Levi and Levi fell on Xanxus*

Xanxus : *twitch and fires*

Levi : Boss-bossu! Its not me!

T : Storm-chan! Our rented studio!

Storm : *with tears* I guess I have to eat miso for a year to pay back... T^T

T : Sorry, guys! The interview will end here- ZAP.

* * *

><p>You want more? Then you got to review! And again: <strong>The next interview will be personal, that means one by one. So drop in your votes. The Varias with the highest vote will be interviewed first. Maximum you can vote for two Varias. <strong>Thanks~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Interview 7 : Beware! Shark Area

**Disclaimer : I own nothing~**

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS TO :<strong>

**SUSHILOVERSXGEN**

**MAKUJITA**

**SCALTRA SERPENTE**

**REENA VONGOLA**

**DAYNALA**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews, guys! And the votes! We're extremely happy here~ So the votes are :<strong>

**1. Squalo - 3 votes **

**2. Belphegor - 2 votes**

**3. Mammon - 1 vote**

**4. Fran - 1 vote**

**5. Xanxus - 0 votes**

**6. Lussuria - 0 votes**

**7. Levi A Than - 0 votes**

**And then I'm giving you a spoiler alert! We may ruin this interview completely or half because well, the characters got a little OOC...But we really hope you guys like it! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>VARIA INTERVIEW<strong>

Storm : Hello, dear Varia fans! How are you today? Storm-chan is feeling happy, because our new studio is here now!

T : I guess they are very excited about who will be interview.

Storm : *nods* So, the votes is count, and the one who gets the most votes is-

Squalo : *shouts from backstage* VRRROOOIIII! When can I go out there to be interviewed?

Storm : *looks at the backstage door* Well, I guess you already know who it is..Its Squalo!

Squalo : Hell! *kicks open the door* I was sweating like hell at the waiting room!

T : Sorry to keep you waiting, Squalo-san. You should tie your hair. But now, the interview is going to start.

Storm : Alright. Please tell us a little about yourself, Squalo-san.

Squalo : Vrrooii! My name is Superbi Squalo, remember that! I am 22 years old and my favourite word is, "pride"! Cross my border and you'll be cut down! Vrroooii-aahh!

T : ...You're pretty energytic, Squalo-san. Anyway, here's a question. _To Squalo, why are you always mad and loud_?

Squalo : ... Do you have a problem with that?

Storm : That's a question. And you are to answer it. *stern*

Squalo : Because that is my nature! And I'm mad because of those bunch of worthless trash! They do nothing right!

Storm : Ooh...Don't you get tired?

Squalo : I have to be like this or else they won't listen to this captain! Vrooi! Stop with this question! Next?

* * *

><p>T : <em>Where will you take a girl for a date<em>? *stare at Squalo*

Squalo : The beach.

Storm : And why is that so?

Squalo : To see the sharks.

T : You don't call that a date, Squalo-san.

Squalo : Then where do you expect me to bring them to?

Storm : Maybe you can go to for a romantic dinner or some candle lights dinner...

Squalo : That's disgusting.

T : If Xanxus-san brings you there will you say that?

Storm : Oh yah! *snapped fingers* I've heard rumours that a few fans saw yo cross dressing as a hot chick last night. And you were walking into a romantic candle light restaurant with Xanxus-san!

Squalo : *blush deeeeeep red* Who told you that?

Storm : The fans saw it, and what were you two doing there? A date?

Squalo : Tch! That stupid boss said if I want to get my cream cakes I'll have to follow him! Damn.

T : Eeeehh? But you can buy it yourself right?

Squalo : Vrooi! What can you buy when you have no money?

Storm : And Xanxus-san has a lot?

Squalo : Tch. Don't remind me of that damn shitty boss. He tricked me.

Storm & T : *interested* Tricked you?

Squalo : After that dinner he was drunk and said he wanted to go to a nearby hotel to rest for a night...So I brought him there and..*bluuuuussshhh*

* * *

><p>Storm : ...*grin* OK. I get that. Now let's move on with another question. <em>How did you take care of your long hair<em>?

Squalo : You shampoo-ed it.

T : Only that? But, your hair is so healthy and bouncy! Just look at mine, those split ends!

Squalo : Heh. *smirk* You are a girl and you doesn't know how to take care of your hair.

Storm : Then teach us, Squalo-san.

Squalo : I told you. You shampoo-ed it.

Storm : And besides that?

Squalo : You dry it. And then you comb it. Hey! This is all easy steps and you are expecting me to teach you?

T : We all did that, but our hair isn't like yours.

Squalo : ...I'll teach you more after this intervew.

* * *

><p>Storm : Thanks, Squalo-san! And oh, another question. <em>What is your favourite food<em>?

T : Mine is shark-fin soup!

Squalo : *twitch*

Storm : T-T-chan... *sweat*

T : *realises the danger* Ooh, er I mean, I hate shark fin soup...!

Squalo : Hn.

Storm : Wh-What is your favourite food, Squalo-san?

Squalo : Meat.

T : Shark meat?

Storm : T-chan!

Squalo : *glare* I don't eat shark meat. I like those meat wrapped with some black sauce or something like that..and pepper meat.

Storm : Pepper meat?

Squalo : You grilled the chicken and put pepper sauce on it.

Storm : Ohh...suddenly I'm getting hungry here.

Crew : Storm-chan! 132 seconds more for recording!

Storm : Ah! Wakatta! So, Squalo the last question. T-chan.

* * *

><p>T : <em>Do you like Xanxus<em>?

Squalo : *blush* What?

T : Don't blame me! Majority of the fans PM-ed us and asked this!

Squalo : *takes out his sword* VRROOII! WHY WOULD I LIKE THAT DAMN SHITTY BOSS WHO CAUSE TROUBLE ON THOSE SHITTY TIMES ?

Storm : Calm down, Squalo-san!

T : Ruin the studio you pay!

Squalo : Grr!

Storm : You denied it means you like, right?

Squalo : Vooii! Don't make your own conclusion!

T : *takes out a diary* B-but..I found this at your room! It wrote : _How can I tell that man that I loved him? Will I be thrown out with bruises again?_

Squalo : VVVVVVRRRROOOIIIII! Who ask you to barge in my room without permission?

Storm : I didn't knew you kept a diary, Squalo-san.

Squalo : None of your business! Return it, you idiot woman! *chases T-chan*

T : *runs* And here it wrote : _Today he looks a little stressed. I jst hope that he didn't fell ill or I'l be very unhappy for him. May God bless him?_ Wow, Squalo-san...

Squalo : Squalo Grandde Piogga!

Storm : T-chan! Return the diary, return it!

* * *

><p>The walls were shaking...And thus...it fell...<p>

Storm : *dialled a certain number* You said it was bullet and dying ill flame proof! The building!

Certain people : But I didn't say it was shark-proof!

Storm : *twitch* You idiot! I'm not going to ask you to renovate my studio again!

* * *

><p>T : Storm-chan! I returned it but he is still chasing me! Help!<p>

Crew : Alright! 132 seconds finished! Interview ends here.

Storm : Don't you dare to ruin our studio, Squalo!

Squalo : VRROOII! Like the hell I care! *runs around chasing both MCs*

Crew : *whispers* And that's all for today! Thank you for watching! Review!

CRAAAAAASSSHHH.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, so you know what happens after the "CRASH" right? :3 Please review thanks! (and sorry lol if we ruined it~)<strong>

**A**

**R**

**I**

**G**

**A**

**T**

**O**

**U**

**!**


	8. Interview 8 : All hail Oujisama!

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

**Claim : I own the interview~**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS TO :<strong>

**SUSHILOVERSXGEN**

**SCALTRA SERPENTE**

**MAKUJITA**

**DAYNALA**

**REENA VONGOLA**

**BELPHEGORSLOTHVARIA**

**LADYYOROSHIKU (via PM)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : We decided to make this interview as fast as we could though our schedule is packed. T^T All for you dear readers, thank you so so so much. We promised we will improve our interview and will try to make the interview once a week. So stay tune, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p> <strong>VARIA INTERVIEW<strong>

Storm : *comes running in and bows quickly* Gomen mina! I was caught in a traffic jam just now!

T : *rush in and almost bang into Storm* Hello guys!

Storm : Hello, welcome to the Ultimate Varia Interview again! A special channel for all Varia fans!

T : Since its almost new year, we made a request to put this interview in our schedule. *wipes sweat*

Storm : Yep! And we got it! *cheer*

T : *nods* So Storm, who was placed second after Squalo last... one month... ?*guilty*

Storm : I know th raders must be mad...*opens Ipad(technology improved...)* Eto...Belphegor!

T : Kyaa! My favourite Varia member!

* * *

><p>Storm : Ja, so now lets not waste time... Where's the prince?<p>

Belphegor appeared from behind the stage.

Bel : Shishi..the prince is here.

Storm : Bel! Thanks for coming!

Bel : No big deal.

T : We have a lot of questions awaiting you, Bel.

Bel : Go on.

Storm : Well, since you love to brush your teeth so much, then how much tooth paste do you need everyday?

Bel : The prince have never used a toothbrush before.

T & Storm : WHAT?

Bel : Ushishi..the prince has natural white teeth.

Storm : *scrolls Ipad* Of course! According to Futa's ranking, you were ranked the dirtiest member! And...the poorest one.

T : Pfft! How can you call yourself a prince when you're so poor?

Bel : *twitch* Nobody insults the prince.

* * *

><p>T : *still laughing* Alright, alright. Why are you still forcing Fran to wear the hat when Mammon's alive?<p>

Storm : Yeah, I wondered that too.

Bel : Ushishi, because he's a frog afterall.

Storm : No, honestly Bel.

Bel : Because he looks cute wearing it.

Storm : More?

Bel : Thats it.

T : *whispers* I was expecting more...

Storm : *whispers back* same. So Bel. I longed to ask you this for a long time. Finally someone asked. Why are you a fake prince.

Bel : Shishi, what?

Storm : You heard me.

Bel : Don't insult the prince, peasant.

T : We are not. Just answer us.

Bel : *twitch* The prince is not fake. Do you want to be stabbed like that frog?

Storm : The more you deny it the more it proves it~ *smug* And no prince is so poor~

Bel : I told you I burnt down the castle.

T : And the golds?

Storm : I don't believe you...

Bel : Can I skip?

T : ...Fine. Next, where will you take a girl on your date?

Bel : Shishishi...my castle.

Storm : You said you burnt it down...

Bel : Whatever.

T : Maybe he means the castle remains... Poor girl...

Storm : Don't fake it. You know you want to date him...

Bel : Well then, princess. Hand me your number later.

T : *blush*

Storm : Stop flirting! Don't be tricked, T-chan! You don't want to be with a poor prince!

T : ...I-I...

Storm : *twitch* Just cut it out! You, Bel! Are you in love with Mammon?

Bel : Huh?

Storm : Are you?

Bel : What sort of question is that?

Storm : Do you love him, as a friend, or as a...

Bel : *cuts* Friend.

Storm : You sure?

Bel : Don't threatened the prince.

T : *show Ipad to Bel* But, the new said you were in a relationship with Mammon-san!

Bel : Kaching..! Those paparazzis.

Storm : *smirk* And?

Bel : Everything is fake.

T : We'll see about that. And I have a question here, did you put gel on your hair? I mean, why hasn't yur tiara fell off?

Bel : *touch tiara* This? Ushishi~ Well you see, the prince's hair is curl. So the tiara was supported by those curls.

Storm : I see...Wouldn't it fell off?

Bel : No.

Storm : Cool. Can we see your eyes?

Bel : No.

Storm : Why is that so, you fake prince? *angry*

Bel : Shishi, because they are too pretty to be seen.

T : ...don't flatter yourself...

Bel : Ushishishi~

Storm : Can you please stop doing that laugh? =_="

Bel : No. Its my signature laugh~

Storm : ..I give up...!

T : In one of the episodes...I saw Fran having a weapon box with a mini-Bel in it... Why do you think he has it..?

Bel : Shishi, because he loved the prince and he worshipped him~

Storm : *put the cellphone on loud speaker and Fran's voice appear* I don't worship you, senpai...I was making that as a punching bag...

Bel : *stands up* You idiot frog! You have insulted the prince!

Storm : Sankyuu, Fran! *closes cellphone* Sit down, Bel.

Bel : *sits* Don't ask anymore ridiculous questions if you don't want to die. *glare*

* * *

><p>Storm : Uh-huh. Right. This is another question from a friend of mine... Why are you so cute, Bel-sama?<p>

T : OMG! That was my question too!

Bel : Shishi, because I'm a prince afterall.

Storm : Stop with the prince thingy, you faker...

T : Before that Bel! Just one last question! How do you feel about the pairings given by the fans?

Bel : *snort*Don't pair me up with that frog.

Storm : You know you like him. What about BelxMammon?

Bel : *smirk* I wouldn't mind.

T : So you do admit you love him...

Bel : What?

T : You said...you love him as a friend... *points up* But then...

Bel : Shut up, peasant.

Storm : Alright! The interview has already come to an end. I hope you guys have enjoyed this interview with your favourite Varia member, Belphegor the Fake Prince!

Bel : *stab* Repeat that.

Storm : I'm not wearing a hat like Fran so stop stabbing me!

T : So, see you guys next time! Stay tuned!

Bel : *stood up and stretch* What a boring interview...

Storm : It was a request.

Bel : Shishi, the prince wouldn't mind this time.

Storm : Thank you.

* * *

><p>T : *escort Bel to the backstage* This is my number...<p>

Bel : The prince didn't ask for it.

T : !

* * *

><p>Storm : *wipes sweat* At last! The first interview to end without destroying the studio! Remember to review, people! We really need it! Sankyuu! *bows*<p>

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**!**


	9. Interview 9 : Illusions Or Frog?

**Disclaimer : We don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Claim : We own the story plot~**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS TO :<strong>

**VARIA**

**SCALTRA SERPENTE**

**REENA VONGOLA**

**LADY YOROSHIKU**

**SOUL**

**DAYNALA**

**SCARLET**

**LONER**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm so touched... Although I have not updated for a long time, there's still some faithful readers *tear* I'm very happy and this makes me want to continue. And to Kara-chan(_which is not her real name__) _Who PM-ed me and asked me if I had alrady given up this fic, well Kara, here's my answer : NO. I haven't given up although some of them have already given up waiting this story. :) And if you guys have any questions to ask your favourite Varia, just review. Any longer review I will read. And to most of you who didn't review with an account, I can't contact you so I might as well say, Thank you here. Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>VARIA INTERVIEW<strong>

Storm went in, followed by T. The studio was upgraded to a better one. Now the fans can enjoy this interview live! But as soon as they sat down...

Fan 1 : You two! Where have you been?

Storm : E-Eto, gomen but we were both engaged with school works...

Fan 2 : *sobbing* I was thinking if you have give up on this interview...

Storm : E-EH? Who told you that? We really really were trying to find a time for this interview.

T : Yeah *hugs Fan 2* and please don't cry. Now we're back right?

Fan 1 : And then please start now?

Fan 3 : Yeah! We have been waiting for like a month already!

Storm & T : *keeps bowing down* We're really sorry!

Fan 1 : Yeah , yeah now just start.

Storm : S-Sure! So this time's guest is...

Fan 1,2 & 3 : MAMMON!

T : *smiles cheerfully* Because they have a tie vote, so not just Mammon, but we have Fran too!

Fans : *SCREAM!* FRAN!

Storm : So shall we invite them?

Mammon(adult) and Fran came out from the backstage and screams were heard everywhere in the studio.

T : Welcome, Fran. Mammon. Please, take a seat...

Mammon : Thanks. *sits*

Fran : *sits beside Mammon*

* * *

><p>Storm : Ehem *coughs* So, to start our interview, may I ask how are you both?<p>

Fran : Fine...

Mammon : *nods* Fine.

T : Ne, both of you were always gossiped with Bel-kun. Did it really hit right?

Mammon : No.

Fran : Mammon-san, stop lying. You know you went into Bel-senpai's room everynight.

Fans : *squel* KYAAA!

Storm : 0_0 Is...Is that true, Mammon?

Mammon : ... *hides under his hood*

T : I saw you blushing~

Mammon : Th-That's not true.

Storm : *smirk* You're blushing. And Fran, how about you?

Fran : I shall admit. No.

Storm & T : What?

Fran : You see, Bel-senpai was more fond of Mammon-san, so I have to step aside.

Storm : But do you really _love_ him?

Fran : Yes.

Fans : KYAAA!

T : 0_0 So...straight foward, Fran...

* * *

><p>Storm : And I have been wondering this for a long time. Mammon, are you a boy or a girl...?<p>

Mammon : Not telling.

T : Come on, this is an open interview. The fans are waiting.

Fran : I'll tell you. Mammon-san is a...

Storm & T : *dup dup*

Fans : *waiting*

Fran : ...A...

Mammon : *looks at Fran*

Fran : Bi-gender human.

Fans : *gasped*

Storm : E-Eh?

Mammon : *smirk* Wild guess?

T : ...I can imagine that...

Storm : So... If Bel-kun is with Mammon and at the same time Fran... Is he bisexual?

Fans : *scream * AAAHH!

Fran : I told you Bel-senpai has no interest in me...

Storm : Tsk tsk, Fran. Denial is futile~ Just admit it~

Fran : *sigh* I have told you the third time, I had not had _any_ relationships with Bel-senpai.

Mammon : Now you're lying, Fran.

Fran : Eh?

Mammon : *smirk* Well, should you explain to them, why were you at Bel's room yesterday, on the _bed_?

Fan 1 : Kyyaaa! A B26 Imagination!

Fran : ... you see, Mammon-san, you saw an illusion.

Storm : Hmm? *grin* An illusion, Fran? But that's still you~

T : *grinning*

Mammon : See?

* * *

><p>Storm : Okay okay, settle down. *still grinning* So Mammon, Fran. What will your occupation be if you were not involve with the Mafia...Varia...hmm?<p>

Fran : I'd like to be a florist.

T : *chokes* Fl-Florist?

Fran : I like flowers.

Mammon : Especially some _royal flower_, hmm?

Fran : ...

Storm : Heh, and you Mammon?

Mammon : Hmm? I don't know. Hey, isn't this question asked before?

Storm : Eh? *checks chapters* Ehehe, sorry. Um, next question, T.

* * *

><p>T : Hai! Ne, Fran. It is said that Bel-kun forces you to wear that hat.<p>

Fran : *pouts*

Storm : Hmm, why would he do so?

Fran : He's insane.

T : Naw, he's insane and you love him hmm?

Fran : *facepalm* No.

Mammon : *smirk a little*

Storm : Back to the question, Fran. Why?

Fran : because he says I look cute wearing it.

Fans : KYAAAAAAAAA!

Fran : Uggh.

Storm : And what happens if you remove it?

Fran : I...I was...

T : You were...?

Mammon : Raped.

Fans : *gasped*

Storm & T : KYYAA! So you have slept with Bel-kun, Fran!

Fran : Why are you all turning the question back to the last one?

T : Tsk Tsk, because there's a link there~

Fran : Uggh...

* * *

><p>Storm : *grin* And yes, Fran. Again you. Why did you have a box weapon with a mini Bel in it?<p>

Mammon : Oh?

Fran : Like I say, as a punching bag.

Storm : No more than that?

Fran : Seriously. Change the question.

Storm : *grin*

* * *

><p>T : So, both of you! How do you guys feel about the BelxMammon and B26 pairing? What are your comments?<p>

Fran : I think it's stupid.

Mammon : But you like it.

Fran : Mammon-san...

Storm : Hmm? So you do admit you agree with it?

Fran : No.

T : Denile is futile...

Storm : How about Mammon?

Mammon : I have no comments or objections. Its just to satiefy those hungry fangirls. I didn't lose anything. But ...

Storm : But...?

Mammon : They have to...PAY.

Fan 1 : Kyaa! Mammon-chan! I can pay it with ma body?

Fan 2 : Me! I'm willing to pay anything!

Fan 3 : Please make more BelxMammon scene!

Fan 4 : And B26 scenes...!

Fans : PLEASE...! *puppy eyes*

Storm : Oh no, those fangirls... *smiles nervously*

At that time, the fans were rushing up to the stage, and crowding Fran and Mammon.

T : Mina! Calm down! Let our guests go! *pull the fans away*

Storm : *helps*

Fan 1 : MAMMON-CHAN! *loves*

Fan 2 : Fran-chan~ *hugs* Oh, you're so cute!

T : The situation is uncontrollable...! *being squeezed in the crowd* This is the worst interview!

Storm : Quick! *pulling a fan* Call the cops! And call the Varias!

Fan 1 : Let go! *yank*

T : Why? *being squeezed*

Storm : WHY? You are so helpless! *calls* Hello, police? Can you please come to our studio? TAT

Fan 1 : Mammon-chan! *glomps* Can I take you home?

Fan 2 : My cute little froggy come let me kiss you~~

* * *

><p>...BOOOMMM!<p>

The commotion stopped all of a sudden. The studio becomes silent. Xanxus was standing there, with his X guns. Squalo and Bel were there too. Then all of a sudden all the fans rushed towards them.

Fan 1 : KYAAA! XAN-KUNNNNNN! *runs towards Xanxus*

Fan 2 : SQUALO!

Squalo : VOOI! Let me go!

Fan 3 : BEL-CHAN!

Bel : Shishi... Hello- *gets glomped by a crowd of fangirls*

* * *

><p>And soon, Xanxus got angry and started firing which breaks down the building and he walked out with his subornates. The fans rushed to follow them. And so the studio...<p>

Storm : My studio... TAT

T : _Our_ studio.

Storm : *wails*

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Well, I tried to make it a little longer ;) And guys, for the next chapter, I need your help. I need you to vote for a pairing you loved most. The pairing with the most votes will appear in the next chapter, not in an interview form, but story form. So, what are you waiting for? Vote now, in your reviews, and I repeat, any questions, to the review box too! Thanks!<strong>


	10. BONUS STORIES

**Disclaimer : Obviously I don't own KHR**

**Claim : I own this fic, no plagarism!**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS TO :<strong>

**BLUEBERRYXN**

**SCALTRA SERPENTE**

**DAYNALA**

**LOKOJI**

**KID**

**Z (what a name! :D )**

**DEATHGLARE77**

**SHADOWFAIRYX3 (former known as LADY YOROSHIKU)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well, I'm back guys. I posted many oneshots to proof that I'm still breathing~! So, I read the reviews, and most of you loved BelxMammon eh? Then I made a oneshot of them, hope you like it! And I made a XS oneshot too, since it got the second highest vote. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS STORY : CAN I SEE YOUR EYES?<strong>

**Pairing : Belphegor x fem!Adult Mammon**

**Warning : Beware of slight OC. And AU.**

"Bel, can I see your eyes?" Mammon asked while they were walking down home from school. Belphegor turned and look at Mammon. "Ushishi, why?" he asked, stopping and stared at Mammon. Mammon blushed and brush her bangs away from her eyes.

"W-Well, I've always wondered, what colour are your eyes?" she said, arranging her words carefully. Belphegor smirked. "If you want to see my eyes, you got to _kiss_ me." He said playfully. Mammon looked up. "Eh?" she blinked.

Belphegor grin. "No kiss, no see." He said, still looking at Mammon. At last, Mammon bit her lips and nod. She tip up her toes and gave Belphegor a peck on the cheek. Then she looked down, blushing. Belphegor sighed.

"No Mammon. I don't want a quick kiss on the cheek. I want it on the _lips_." Belphegor said and smirked when he saw Mammon blushing even redder. He turned and continue walking. "Ahh, I guess you won't be able to see my eyes then~" Belphegor said sacrasmly.

Mammon bit her lips. It is not like she wanted to see Belphegor's eyes so much. She's just curious. "Bel!" she called out. Belphegor stopped walking and turn. "_Yes_?" he asked again. Mammon ran towards Belphegor. Grabbing him by the school uniform collar, she pull him down and plant a kiss on his lips.

After 2 seconds, Mammon pulled away blushing. Belphegor looked stun. "I-I gave you a kiss. Now _can I see your eyes_?" Mammon asked shyly.

Belphegor snapped out and held Mammon closer by the waist. "Sure. Now look carefully." Mammon's heart couldn't stand the curiousity. Belphegor pulled up his bangs and revealed a pair of crystal clear blue eyes filled with warmness and loyalty.

Mammon was stunned. She had never imagined that the badass Belphegor had such...such _pretty_ eyes. Mammon blinked for a few times making sure that she wasn't dreaming. Belphegor quickly let down his bangs, blushing. Messy blonde strands of hair cover his eyes again.

"Y-Your eyes...they're pretty, Bel." Mammon said, proudly. Belphegor loooked away. "Can I see them once more, Bel?" Mammon asked, impatient to look at those pretty eyes again. Belphegor smirked a little. "Then you have to give me another kiss." Mammon smiled this time.

"Gladly."

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS STORY 2 : CONFUSED XANXUS<strong>

**Pairing : Xanxus x Squalo**

**Warning : Beware of slight OC. And AU.**

Xanxus looked out at the window. The scenery was beautiful. Birds were chirping and from his room Xanxus could hear the clanking of pots and pans by Lussuria, his cook. Xanxus closed his eyes to relax and heard a familiar yell.

"VOII! You idiot frog! Next time please open your eyes and walk! Now look at my hair!" It was Squalo who was yelling. And the 'idiot frog' was no other than Fran, Xanxus's gardener. Xanxus was borned in a rich family and grew up like a boss.

And Squalo, was his butler. Since last month, Xanxus couldn't understand this feeling he had for his butler. He had consult a counselor before, and the counselor said that he was in love. Xanxus almost choked when he thought of it.

In love? With a man?

But half of his heart Xanxus agreed. He had fallen for his long-haired butler. And he knew just why.

Everytime Squalo walked pass him his heart would leap.

He is having wet dreams about Squalo.

He missed the smell of Squalo's hair. (since Squalo served breakfast, he had to bend down and his hair would surely slide down. Just imagine.)

Squalo had nice hair.

He didn't hate Squalo's loud voice like the other servants. In fact he loved it.

Least but not least, Squalo had a nice ass.

Xanxus took a deep breathe. Then there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He said, trying to sound fierce as always. The door open and Xanxus almost die when he saw Squalo standing there, holding a platter on his hand.

"Master Xanxus. Its tea time." Squalo said and placed the platter on Xanxus's working desk. "Oi trash." Xanxus called out. Squalo turned. "_What_?" he asked, a little angry.

Xanxus licked his lips. "Are you a woman?"

Moments after that question, the crashing of glasses can be heard all over the mansion. And the next day, Xanxus came down to breakfast with bandages.

In the servants quater.

"Voi. Do I look like a woman?" Squalo asked his friends.

The other servants stared at Squalo and after a minute, they nod.

"Yup, Squalo-san. You _do_ look like a woman." Fran said monotone.

"WHERE THE HELL I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN?" Squalo asked, pissed off.

"Your hair." They all answered.

And the next month, Xanxus fired Squalo. Because Squalo cut his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Me try not to write into the M category, but for XS, it is really hard. But I tried! Anyway, for Interview 11, we'll have the Varias, Vongolas and Milliefore together. Because doing only the Varias could be boring, so if you have any questions, do do do ask at the review box! And remember, we have THREE mafia families, so just ask any questions, and they shall answer! Thanks for reading, I love you and review!**


	11. Interview 10 : Three is DISASTER

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS TO :<strong>

**DAYNALA  
><strong>

**DEATHGLARE77  
><strong>

**ANYONYMOUS**

**KIRI NO BASHOE**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I feel..guilty? Lol haha. Thanks for the support, guys. Seeing the number of favourites and alerts increase makes me feel like updating. *bows* I'm so sorry guys. I kinda lost some inspirations for this interview. My sister gave me some ideas, but still...I can't seem to link it in the interview...(Thanks alot, T *sarcasm*) Well, I'm having a three weeks exam now, but SCREW CHEMISTRY, SAVE FANFICTIONS! Haha, I'm a bad student. Wish me luck!**

* * *

><p><strong>Varia Interview<strong>

Storm : ...

T : What happened, Storm?

Storm : ...*sniff*

T : E-Eh, why are you crying?

Storm : ...T...

T : Hmm? *confused*

Storm : I'm so...touched. *blows nose*

T : ...

Fan 1 : Hey! Get the interview started! *throws empty can*

T : *sweatdrops* Patience, mina. *turns to Storm* Why?

Storm : B-Because...There are...s-still people r-reading this...*sniff hard*

T : Yeah, I really...feel happy...

Fan 1 : GET ON WITH THE INTERVIEW WE PAID FOR OUR TICKETS, YOU KNOW!

Storm : *wipes happy tears* S-Sure. *smiles* Welcome to the Varia Interview, mina!

T : My name is T, as the loyal fans know, and this is my idiot sister, Storm.

Storm : *whacks T*

T : Hey! What was that for?

Storm : I'm not an idiot.

T : Yes you are.

Storm : No I ain't.

Fan 2 : *throws shoe*

Storm : *dodges* Sorry! So, as my retarted sister say, I'm Storm.

T : I just introduced you.

Storm : *rolls eyes*

T : Anyway, I think we should tell them something, Storm.

Storm : ...?

T : *slaps forehead* The 'not update' thingy.

Storm : Oh! Alright, so mina. I'm very very very sorry for not updating. I didn't neglect this work, its just that..Ideas keep popping...so I—*gets whack*

T : Nonsense. So as Storm said, we have no idea to update or what-so-ever, and we are truly sorry.

Storm : Yes we are. *bows*

* * *

><p>T : *coughs* Can we start now, Storm?<p>

Storm : Hai! B-But, I just noticed, our guests are not here, yet.

T : ...

Fan 1 : ARE THE VARIAS COMING OR NOT?

Fan 2 : Don't waste my pocket money!

Fan 3 : Varia! Varia!

Storm : *sweatdrops* Well mina—

Squalo :VRAAAAAAAAAAIIII! *kicks open door and walked up stage*

Fans : *scream*

T : You made it here, Varias! *grin*

Bel : Ushishi, the prince won't dissapoint anyone.

Fran : You dissapointed me.

Bel : Shut up.

Xanxus : Just go on, trashes. I need to sleep later.

Storm : Hai, Xanxus-sama! I really miss you Varias, really. *tears*

Lussuria : Aww, Storm-chan, don't cry. *hands over tissue*

Storm : Thanks, mama Luss... *blows nose*

T : Ewww...Anyway! *claps hand twice* in this interview, we will have TWO other families joining.

Right side fans : HURAAYYY! *screams*

Left side fans : YAAYYYYY! *screams*

Middle fans (Varia's fans) : Why are they here? *whisper to each other*

T : *grin* Let's welcome...The Vongola family and Milliefore family!

Left and Right Fans : *claps and screams*

The Vongolas took a seat on the right while the Milliefore left.

Varias : *eyes bulged*

Storm : *grinning* We have never do a three-family interview before, ne T?

T : Hai!

Byakuran : Hello mina~ *flying kisses to left side fans*

Left side fans : KYAAAAA! Byakuran-sama!

Byakuran : *winks*

Gokudera : *rolls eyes*

Xanxus : Tch.

Yamamoto : Hello everyone! *waves*

Right side fans : YAMAMOTO-KUN! *screams*

Gokudera : *vomits*

Tsuna : *sweatdrop* A-Ano, Storm-chan, T-chan...if tis goes on, your interview...

Storm : Sure, Tuna.

Tsuna : I'm not Tuna...

Storm : In my eyes your are.

Tsuna : I—

* * *

><p>Storm : *cuts* Let's start. Tsuna. *glares*<p>

Tsuna : H-Hai..?

Storm : _What do you think of the Milliefore family and Varia?_

Tsuna : Uhm...well...*hesitated*

Gokudera : Jyuudaime! Just say ANYTHING!

T : Shut up. Its not your turn yet. *glares*

Gokudera : *glares back*

Storm : Well, _Tuna_?

Tsuna : I think...Byakuran-sama...is creepy...The Varia is just...p-plain j-jokers...

.

.

.

Squalo : *flings out sword* VRAAAAAAAIIII! WHO'S THE JOKER?

Byakuran : Tsunayoshi *smiles sharply* can you please explain why am I creepy?

Tsuna : *panic* HIIIIEE! Please don't hurt me! I was being honest!

Gokudera : *nods* The truth always hurts. *nods nods*

Hibari : *facepalm*

Bel : Ushishishishi, the prince is pissed.

Xanxus : ...My muscle is aching for something...

Fran : But bossu, Bel-senpai, I agree with Decimo. You all really looks like a joker. *monotone*

Storm : ...*glomps Fran*

Fran : I can't breathe...

Left and Middle fans : WHAT WAS THE MEANING OF THAT? BYAKURAN/VARIA IS THE BEST! *screams and shouts and throwing*

T : Lol, Tsuna. You really are too honest. Tsk tsk tsk.

Tsuna : I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to say it!

Storm : Alright guys! Calm down! You can punish Tsuna no matter how you like after this interview. Please, give us co-operation.

Tsuna : Storm-chan?

T : *dutch taped Tsuna*

Gokudera : HEY!

* * *

><p>Storm : <em>Byakuran-sama, why do you always eat marshmellows<em>?

Byakuran : Because they are sweet?

Storm : No no, the real reason.

Byakuran : Because they are so white...so delicious...so innocent... *smirk*

Tsuna : *tears off dutch tape* I TOLD YOU HE WAS CREEPY!

Byakuran : What?

Tsuna : N-Nothing. *looks away*

T : _To Tuna, why are you an uke_?

Tsuna : What's 'uke'? *tilts head*

Gokudera : *bluuuush* J-Jyuudaime... *nosebleed*

Tsuna : ?

Storm : *bangs head to wall* Tuna...so innocent...and un-tainted... *bangs*

Tsuna : What's uke?

Mukuro : Kufufu, shall I show you, Tsunayoshi Sawada?

Tsuna : Sure?

Everyone : *GASP!*

Mukuro : *smirk* Come, let's go to the backstage. *pulls Tsuna*

Gokudera : NO YOU PERVERTED PINEAPPLE! *pulls*

Yamamoto : Haha, what are they playing?

T : *pushes both of them to the backstage* You can play your tug of war there.

* * *

><p>Storm : Right. Hibari.<p>

Hibari : *glares*

Storm : _Stop biting people to death._

.

.

.

Hibari : No.

Right side fans : GO GO HIBARI GO GO! *screams and squels*

Storm : Just...once? Please?

Hibari : No.

Bluebell : I've been thinking. What does that *points to Hibari* means by 'biting people to death'?

Hibari : *glares* I have a name.

Bluebell : *crosses arms* Well, I don't know.

Hibari : *twitch*

* * *

><p>T : Stop! *stands in the middle* Storm, the questions.<p>

Storm : Xanxus-sama, _you have to be more direct, like a boss._

Xanxus : *ignores*

Storm : *twitch* YOU HAVE TO BE MORE DIRECT AND CONFESS TO SQUALO, LIKE A BOSS YOU USELESS!

Middle fans : *gasp* KYAAAAAA!

Squalo : W-What?

Xanxus : I don't know what are you talking about.

Storm : You like Squalo.

Xanxus : No I don't.

Storm : Yes you are in love with him.

T : Stop fighting. =.=

Storm : I will make you admit one day.

Xanxus : I awaits.

Storm : *veins pop*

T : Maa maa! Stop it, Storm! *glares*

Storm : Hmmpf!

T : Where's Tsuna? We need him.

Gokudera : *pulls Tsuna from backstage*

Tsuna : *blinks*

Mukuro : *comes out wounded*

* * *

><p>T : Yay, Tuna you're back! I have a question for you. <em>Tsuna, do you treat the Varias and Milliefores as your allies?<em>

Tsuna : A-Ano...well, the Varias are actually nice, even if they are sometimes...err...stupid...

Varia : *glares*

Tsuna : *sweat drops* But they are always helpful, especially mama Luss, he would always listen to my problems. Xanxus, although he hates me, but I actually think he's more suitable to be the 10th boss...

Storm : *wipes tears* Aww, I'm so touched.

T : What about Milliefore?

Milliefore : *stares*

Tsuna : *gulp* Well, t-they are my foes yes, but I don't think they are really bad guys. I mean, I think they have their own reasons to fight us... *tries to smile*

Byakuran : Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna : H-Hai?

Byakuran : Join us.

Tsuna : E-Eh? Why?

Byakuran : Since you understand us well.

Gokudera : *hugs Tsuna protectively* NO WAY IN HELL!

Byakuran : *smiles* Just asking~

* * *

><p>Storm : Lol. Okay, to Byakuran. <em>Do you have a feeling towards Bluebell? Becaus she seems to like you.<em> Wow, I agree.

Bluebell : *blush* I don't like Byakuran-sama...

Byakuran : But I like you, Bluebell.

Bluebell : E-Eh? *blush*

Byakuran : As a sister. *poker face*

Bluebell : *gloom* Oh...I see...

Storm : A rejection *shooks head*

T : Don't be a jerk Storm.

* * *

><p>Storm : ...Bel.<p>

Bel : *stops stabbing Fran* Yes?

Storm : _Why don't you give your mink a name?_

Fran : That mink has a name.

Storm : Really?

Fran : Its called Mammon.

.

.

.

Storm : Aah...I s-see...

Bel : *stabs Fran harder* Die, you idiot frog.

Mammon : Bel.

Bel : ?

Mammon : So I'm a mink for you?

Bel : ...

Fran : yes, Mammon-san.

Mammon : *floats away* Farewell, Bel.

T : Mammon's sulking...

Middle fans : HOW CUTE!

Storm : Now, Varias. Since the interviewed ended nicely, Tsuna is all yours.

Squalo : *crack knuckles* Finally. Revenge.

Tsuna : Hiiiiee! STORM-CHAAAAAAAAAAANN! *gets dragged*

Storm : *mimicks Mammon* Farewell, Tuna~! *wipes fake tears with handkerchief*

T : ...So the interview ends here mina—

Varia, Vongola & Milliefore : *fighting and shouting*

All the fans : *rushed up stage to glomp the members*

T : ...So...It ends here, mina.

Storm : Thanks for joining this not-so-awesome interview. I love you guys!

Hibari : Review or I'll bite you to death.

Storm : I told you to stop biting people to death.

Hibari : *glares*

Storm : *glares back challengingly*

* * *

><p>T : Alright mina! Bye bye! See you in Interview 11, where we will have the Varias and the next theme is "<strong>RELATIONSHIPS<strong>"where you have to ask questions about relationships to your dear Varias. *smiles*

Yamamoto : Aww, I'm not joining the next interview?

T : Sorry, Yama-kun. Next time. *smiles*

Yamamoto : Aww...

T : Review! *runs to join the stage disaster*

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS are much appriciated :) Remember the theme~<strong>


	12. Interview 11: Who's with Who?

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS TO:<strong>

**DAYNALA  
><strong>

**YING69YANG**

**YUME NO AMAI**

**KIRI NO BASHOE**

**GUEST**

**MISTRESS OF MADNESS**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy sh*t. I'm crying rivers of tears. I love you all, I thank you for the favorites, subscribes and reviews. You know how much it means to me. I thank you, Kiri No Bashoe for urging me to continue. Your messages made me cried in joy. Enjoy and review. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>VARIA INTERVIEW<strong>

****Storm: Welcome back to the Varia Interview, mina-san!

T: The crazy girl is back. *shakes head*

Storm: Shut up. We are both crazy. *grins*

T: Exclude me please.

Storm: Don't be so cold. *turns back* Anyway, Varia fans! Are you ready?

Fans: *screams*

Storm: Ja! Looks like you are all impatient! Let the guests up the stage!

* * *

><p>Bel: Ushishishi, hello peasants. The prince had missed you all.<p>

Fran: Tch. It's all fake. I have the record of you complaining about getting up so early to this interview.

Bel: Die you uncute kouhai. *throws knife*

Fran: Itai. *monotone*

Storm: *grins broadly* Looks like you all have warmed up! So let's begin!

T: The theme for this interview is "Relationships".

Storm: Which I believe most of you would like to know about the scandals in Varia— *gets shoot*

Lussuria: Ara~! Storm-chan!

Storm: I'm alright..I'm alright.. *wobbles up*

T: *shakes head* Anyway. _Why does Fran always allows Belphegor to stab him if he hates it that much?_

Everyone except Xanxus: *looks at Fran*

Fran: Because-

Bel: Because you are _my_ kouhai. Shishi.

Fans: Kyaaa~!

Fran: Let me finish my sentence you sadistic and creepy fake prince.

Bel: *twitch*

Fran: *ignores* Because if I don't let him, he will lock himself in his dirty room and wail.

Storm: Ehh?

Bel: That is so not true. *stabs Fran*

Fran: Ouch. *monotone*

Squalo: *facepalm* A bunch of idiots.

T: Oh, don't worry Squalo. You have a question here.

Squalo: *cranes neck towards T*

T: _What do you say to people who link you to Yamamoto?_

Xanxus: *loads gun*

Fans: *grins broadly*

Storm: *whispers to T* Jealous Xanxus.

T: *nods* So, Squalo~?

Squalo: Go fuck yourself.

Everyone except Xanxus: What?

Lussuria: Ara Squ-chan! Don't be rude! Answer them.

Squalo: That was what I was going to say!

Storm: Is that a honest answer, Squalo?

Squalo: Yes.

Xanxus: *keeps gun*

T: *whispers to Storm* Stop asking nonsense. If our studio burns again, _you _pay.

Storm: NO!

Mammon: Get on with this interview. Every second is paid.

Storm: *sniffs*

T: _I__f you were normal people and Phantasma and Bel were to drown and you're the only one who knows how to swim, who will you rescue? _

Squalo: Who the hell are you asking?

T: Uhm, Mammon.

Mammon: Phantasma.

Bel: *throws several knifes at Fran*

Fran: Senpai...I didn't do anything. And that was expected of Mammon-san since he loves Phantasma more than y—

Bel: *dutchtapes Fran*

Storm: Anyway... *blinks* _Would you rather have Squalo being noisy and angry, or happy, smiling, and quiet? _That's for Xan-Xan-

Xanxus: *glares*

Storm: I mean, Xanxus. *coughs*

Xanxus: Hmph.

Storm: So...?

Fans: *awaiting*

Xanxus: That shark pisses me off when he is noisy and if he is angry he'd break my vases. So both of that is crossed. If he is happy he will eat my steak so no. And if he is smiling it'd be creepy. *leers at Squalo who wanted to speak* And if he is quiet it means something is wrong and I don't like to worry so all no.

Storm: You said so much yet none of it was your answer.

Xanxus: You want the answer, trash?

Storm: *nods*

Xanxus: I'd rather he die.

.

.

.

~Silence~

Squalo: VOOOIII YOU IDIOT BOSS! IF I AM DEAD THEN WHO WILL WASH YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES AND CLEAN YOUR FUCKING ROOM?!

Fans: *gasp* Squalo washed Xanxus's clothes...?! *kyaa-ing*

Squalo: Oh shit.

Xanxus: Somebody else can always do it.

Squalo: Yeah right. You're a lazy boss. I freaking don't get it why I'd fall for yo-

T: *GASP*

Lussuria: Ararara~ Love confession— *gets shoot*

Storm: Mama Luss!

Fans: *died of romatic-ness*

T: B-Before you kill Squalo, Xanxus. I would like to ask Bel something. Please?

Xanxus: *loads gun*

T: HIKK! So Bel! _I__f you would date someone from the Vongola who would it be? And, when will you propose to Mammon?_

Bel: Ushishi. That bomb fighter.

Fran: Gokudera Hayato. His name is Gokudera Hayato, Bel-senpai.

Bel: Shut up.

T: Ehh? Why Gokudera?

Bel: No idea. *shrugged*

T: ...Then when will you propose to Mammon?

Bel: When he turns into a girl.

.

.

.

~Silence~

Mammon: *floats away* That means never, Bel.

Bel: ...

T: ...Mammon's broken hearted...

Fans: AWWW! BEL JUST ADMIT IT!

Fran: Tch.

Storm: Jealous, Fran?

Fran: No.

Storm: Yes you are.

Xanxus: *gun finished loading*

T: I know what's going to happen! So here is the end of this not so awesome interview!

Storm: As usual reviews are loved!

Lussuria: *head bleeding* Please support us~! Muahhh~!

Fans: EWW!

Building comes crashing down as Xanxus starts to fire Squalo who dodges and the bullet went pass Fran's frog hat. Belphegor was busy consoling Mammon who had floated away from the crashing building whereas for Storm and T—they were not so lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo...I don't really know what theme to do...Hmm...The theme for the next interview is "RANDOM". You can ask any questions—no matter how stupid it is—to your Varia~ And ONE lucky reviewer will receive my PM about a one-shot prize. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	13. Interview 12: Random? Yes, Random!

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS TO:<strong>

**DAYNALA**

**LOVE CHRONICAL**

**GALE. FROST18**

**RIO SAWADA**

**MAYA**

**YING69YANG**

**LABBYDABBYCHUU**

**KIRI NO BASHOE**

**SHIRO ZAFFIRO DI LUSSURIA**

**LA PIANISSIMA**

**LOLI**

**ANNEDIRYZZA**

**AMI-CHAN X PRI-CHAN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ….D-Did you guys just sent in your questions? Did you guys just FLOOD my mails with your reviews? Did you guys just…**

**Note: This interview will be written by me only now, because T-chan decided to drop off 'cuz she's more interested in her U-kiss and Super Junior. *sobs* I love Ye Sung and Dong Ho too, b-but I'm still here… By the way, we have a new interviewer by gale. frost18. :D And Love Chronical, yep. Mammon's a baby here C:**

* * *

><p>Storm: Hi, good morning or night to you guys!<p>

T: What. It's morning here.

Storm: I know but maybe our time zone is different!

T: …whatever. By the way, we have a new friend who will join us in this stage. Her name is Gale! *grins* Welcome, Gale! I hope you enjoy your time here!

Gale: Thank you.

Storm wanders around the studio and keeps peeking at the door. T notices it and furrows her eyebrows.

T: Storm. You're being creepy.

Storm: I was just wondering—

The ground shook and then…CRASH! The Varias epically dig their way up to the studio by _underground car_. There was a huge hole in the middle of the stage. Storm, T and Gale stared as the Varias took their own booths.

Fans: WHAT AN EPIC APPEARANCE!

T: You're paying, Storm.

Storm: ME AGAIN?! Why is it always me?

Bel: Ushishi, because you are a peasant.

Storm: Shut up, you idiot pri—*knife thrown to her head*

Gale: Guys…can we start now?

T: Of course we can! It is just we have an idiot here who drags the time.

Storm: *glares*

T: Let Gale start! *grins*

Gale: En…here's a question. Fran, _why are you always expressionless and monotone_?

Bel: Easy. He's a robot.

Fran: At least I'm not fake like some self-proclaimed prince.

Bel: A robot is also the same.

Fran: No it's not.

T: Err, Fran. Answers…

Fran: Nothing. I just don't like expressing my feelings to other people. Why let them know how you feel?

Storm: Is that why you never show any expression when Bel stabbed you?

Fran: *nods* Half.

Storm: Ne, ne…we have a question for Milliefore and Vongola too, T-chan. How—

T switches on the projectors and the screen was filled with boxes. In each box were the face of the Milliefores and Vongolas. Storm's jaw dropped.

Byakuran: Hello mina-san~ *waves cheerfully* T-chan has told us each to install a webcam in our room.

Gokudera: TCH. This is so boring. Hurry up and finish it!

Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun! Be polite!

Hibari: I don't even know why I am wasting time on this.

T: Just shut up all of you. And get started with the interview.

Storm: OH! I WANNA ASK THIS! ALL OF YOU! _What is something that you cannot do but you really want to do it?_

Xanxus: Kill this shark trash.

Squalo: VOI WHAT THE HELL?!

Gokudera: I want to marry Jyuudaime!

There was a silent…Long silent before some of them cracked up laughing, including the interviewers.

T: What, Gokudera? Marry Tsuna?! Oh my God, that was certainly the funniest thing in the whole entire world of mafias! *laughs so hard*

Gokudera: If I can marry Jyuudaime, I can take care of him! *determined*

Bel: Ushishishishi, so I can bet Levi's is also the same? He wants to marry bossu? Shishishi…!

Levi: N-No! I-I have other things that I really want to do!

Storm: Spill.

Levi: Be a boss.

Storm: WHAT?! Are we in a comedy show or what?! Hahaha, God, I can't stop laughing!

Gale: *giggles* Levi, you know it's impossible.

Xanxus: *smirk* You want to be a boss? _A boss_ for fuck sake?

Levi: B-Bossu!

Xanxus: After my dead body.

Levi went to emo corner.

T: Well, what about the rest?

Storm: I wanna hear Tsuna's~

Tsuna: E-Eh, me? W-Well, there's always this one thing I want to do…ace my Maths.

Storm: *nods* Yeah, me too; to think that I got 6 per 100 in my recent end year exams.

T: When idiots share the same wishes, it never come true.

Gokudera: Jyuudaime is not an idiot! *takes out dynamite*

Yamamoto: Maa, Gokudera!

T: Yes, bomb it, Gokudera! Your screen will burst! *grins*

Gokudera: *twitch*

* * *

><p>A few quarrelling scenes were cut because readers doesn't like long, boring quarrels.<p>

Byakuran: I want to do something nobody has done before!

All: And what was it?

Byakuran: Break the record of eating the most marshmallows!

Storm: Then eat it. NOW.

Byakuran went off munching his marshamallows. Hopes he gets diabetes. (Lol, jk!)

* * *

><p>T: Bel, do you have something you really want to do?<p>

Fran: Of course he has. He's always staring at that ring; it was obvious he wants to marry someone.

T: Why are we talking about marriage again?

Storm: I dunno.

Bel: It's none of you peasants' concern. Get on.

Gale: I'll go on, ne? _Thing that you won't do_, one of the fans wants you to do it.

Storm: I'll pass around a paper, and you guys just fill it, okay? About stuffs you don't wanna do.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes, the papers were given back. For the Vongolas and Millefores, they emailed it to the studio.<p>

Storm: Good! Now let's start with Xanxus first. Things that Xanxus won't do—cut Squalo's hair. *raises brow*

Gale: Wait…Squalo-kun has the same thing. He says he won't cut his hair.

T: SO CUT IT NOW!

Xanxus & Squalo: ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR BRAINS. *loads gun and sharpens sword*

After some verbal fight they decided it was best not to cut Squalo's hair because Xanxus would have depression and Squalo will mourn.

Gale: Bel says that he doesn't want to live with Fran anymore. It's annoying the crap out of him.

Fran: I love your statement, Bel-senpai.

T: Weird…Fran says he didn't want to go anywhere near Bel.

Storm: So that means they have to live together!

Bel and Fran: We're already living together.

Fans: KYAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p>T: …Ok…Let's see…Mammon says he won't do anything without money.<p>

Storm: Ne, Mammon, can you ask people to repair the hole in the middle of this stage, without collecting payments from me?

Mammon: No.

Storm: Yes.

Mammon: No.

Storm: DO IT.

Mammon: Muu…you're so annoying.

Storm: That means yes~ Yay—

Mammon: No.

Storm: …

T: I just noticed, where's Luss-nee?

Fran: He went to the saloon.

T: Oh…well, Levi? Levi…?

Storm: Let him stay in that corner and grows his mushrooms. At least we get some food. There's no more food in our fridge.

Gale: This fan _dares Bel to kiss Fran_. Wow.

Bel: Ushishi…shi. What.

Fran: EW.

T: It's a dare. No back off. Those fans who supported Bel with others or Fran with others, close your eyes. We don't want you starting to flame.

Storm grabs the back of Bel's head and pushes it to Fran's lips, the giggling away towards T and Gale. Eventually, Bel pulled away, his lips curled down. Fran showed no emotions but it was clear he was kind of affected.

B26 Fans: KYAAAAAAAAaaa~! Where's my camera when I need it?!

Storm: Alright, STOP. I can see some fans are getting uneasy.

Gale: Especially Mammon…

Mammon: …

Bel: This is ridiculous. The Prince will punish you forceful peasants.

Storm: Oh, let's get to the Vongolas! Tsuna~?

Tsuna: I won't…I won't hurt my family?

Storm: Then do it.

Tsuna: H-Hiie?!

Gokudera: I WILL NOT BETRAY JYUUDAIME! I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM!

Gale: Leave him now then, Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera: What? Are you crazy, woman? I won't leave Jyuudaime! Any more nonsense I will dynamite you—

Gokudera's screen was shut off. His interview was over.

Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun…

Yamamoto: I will not stop playing baseball!

Squalo: Stop playing it now. This instant. Throw away all your bats into the sea. Or bury it.

Yamamoto: Eh, why?

Everyone except Xanxus and Hibari: *facepalm*

Ryohei: I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WON'T DO, TO THE EXTREME!

Ryohei's box was also shut off due to the frequency of his voice that booms in the studio speakers, making everyone cringe.

* * *

><p>T: Whew, my ears. I thought they were going to die.<p>

Gale: You could say that again.

Hibari: I will not forgive anyone who breaks the rules. *glares* Why am I even answering.

Storm: Hibari! Look at my nailsssss.

Hibari: *glared darker* I will bite you to death.

Storm: Hiie~ I'm so scared~

Hibari's box went off suddenly and Storm received a message from Reborn that he is heading towards the studio.

T: Uh-oh. Better finish this entire thing first!

Since Milliefore has only Byakuran…

Byakuran: *still eating marshamallows*

* * *

><p>Thus it goes on… The Vongolas had also shut off.<p>

T: Bel, _where did you get Fran's frog head_?

Storm: I thought we were being asked before?

T: Yeah…but I'm lazy to backwards. So…

Bel: One word. Mammon.

T: *nods*

Fran: Uh, it was my own hat, senpai.

Bel: Shut up.

Gale: ….I've always wanted to know this too…Squalo, _have you ever cried before_?

Squalo: NO.

Fran: What a lie. When boss got hurt at the arm you were at the verge of crying. The readers might not see it, but look at that tiny, shining crystal near your eyes.

Squalo: FOR ONCE, YOU ANNOYING FROG. PLEASE STOP SPREADING NONSENSE!

Since Luss was not here…fashion tips couldn't be answered. Sorry.

Storm: Ne~ Fran! _Do you have any embarrassing or awkward moments_?

Fran: Yes, the moment when Bel-senpai throws knives at me. It was just so awkward because I don't know if I have to cry so that he will be happy or just laugh at him.

Bel: *twitch*

Gale: _Why do you mostly pick on Squalo,_ Xanxus? I mean the wine glass…the quarrels…

Xanxus: Because his respond is just amusing.

Squalo: I'm not your fucking toy, you lazy boss.

Xanxus: *smirks* Why, you know best, trash.

Squalo: …

T: _What do you guys do during your free time_?

Fran: Nothing.

Bel: Something princely.

Fran: Like having bubble baths?

Bel: Shut up. It's called royal bubble baths.

Fran: It's the same, Bel-senpai.

Bel: Shishi, it differs a lot.

Storm: Shut up, =_=

Gale: Bel—

Bel: Prince Bel.

Gale: _Prince Belphegor the royal, _*sarcastic* _Would you take your tiara off if Mammon or Fran ask you to?_

Bel: No. No one will command the prince.

T: Not even your own crush?

Bel: What the hell are you talking about?

T: You know it, _prince_.

Bel: Shishi, get on. Or I'll stab your head off.

T: Brat. *gets stabbed*

* * *

><p>Storm: <em>To Xanxus, why you always throw all your things—from big to small—on Squalo?<em>

Xanxus: Like I say, you idiot retarded trash, it's amusing.

Storm: I'm not retarded, mind you. *hiss* and it's not amusing to be thrown at.

Xanxus: It's amusing to watch.

Storm: ….

T: To Luss-nee, _what makes you act so gay? Or rather…girly?_ Err, Luss-nee isn't here—

Squalo: I'll answer. Because he came out from the wrong hole when he was born.

T: WHAT. There's only one hole—

Storm: T. This is RATED T!

T: My bad. But Squalo's statement makes no sense.

Gale: I agree…I mean, we came out from that same hole…

Storm: GUYS. We might have underage reading this.

T: So what. They're tainted anyway. Like you. You're also underage. Gale's too.

Storm: *facepalm* I give up.

* * *

><p>Gale: <em>Why do you always carry out whatever Xanxus throw at you even though you complain a lot and that he always treats you the poorest<em>? Squalo.

Squalo: I don't know. But most of the things thrown at me are his, so I took it out and burn it. I do complain but VOIII! WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?!

T: … Oh, Squalo. -_-

Storm: _Do you want to see Bel cry like a child_, Fran?

Fran: I don't. It will taint my eyes.

Bel: I'll _never _cry, mind you.

Gale: Eto, let's see… *stares at the question* _Squ-chan, who do like the most? Do you like Yamamoto more than Xanxus or do you like Xanxus more that Yamamoto?i_

Squalo: What kind of shit is that?

T: It's called 'question', Squalo.

Fans: *we're waiting faces*

Squalo: Xanxus.

Storm: I KNEW IT!

Fans: WE KNOW IT!

Xanxus: I too know it, trashes. *smirk*

Squalo: The fuck… -_-

* * *

><p>Gale: Bel, <em>are you truly in love with Mammon or Fran?<em>

Bel: Both.

Mammon: I don't share, Bel. If I do, I will charge money.

Fran: And me too. If I share, I'll charge frogs. Never mind, ignore that.

Storm: ….Awkward..

T and Gale: *nods*

T: Anyway. The fans know best, don't you?

Fans: HAII!

T: *grins* Okay. Next, Mammon. _What would you do if Bel proposed to you? Who would be your bridesmade? Bestman? Ring Bearer?_

There was a heavy silent as everyone turned to look at the nonchalant Mammon, who was eating a candy.

Mammon: …Muu, for more information please pay.

Storm: …no.

Mammon: Then no information, *nibbles on candy*

* * *

><p>Gale: We shall question Mammon later, shall we? Next, <em>Levi. Are you in love with Xanxus? You can't just seem to stop adoring him from afar.<em>

Levi: *all mushrooms popped and he blushed* I-I'm not in love with bossu! I just admire his charismatic and strict and violent image! Bossu is my idol till my death!

T: Sadly, Xanxus doesn't think so.

Levi: *starts planting button mushrooms again*

Storm: Poor dude.

Everyone nods. Unrequited love hurts. Wait, what. No, ignore that!

Storm: Xanxus,_ what would you do if the Ninth asked you to marry Squalo's sister who looks amazingly like him?_

Squalo: LIKE ME?! Which bitch is going to look like me?!

Xanxus: Shut up, you trash. For that question, I'll just marry her and kill her, and then it's all done.

T: Remind me never to marry Xanxus, ever.

Gale: *stares dreamily at Xanxus*

* * *

><p>Storm: Ohh, this is sad! Squalo,<em> what would you do if your beloved boss gets married to your beloved younger sister? Would you stop their wedding?<em>

Squalo: Why would I since Xanxus said he will kill her.

Storm: Nice answer. *thumbs up* :3

T: Ara, this is too random. O.O Ne, Bel. _Rasiel kidnapped Fran and Mammon. He threw both of them off a bridge. Who would you save?_

Bel: Both.

T: But there's only one you.

Bel: What is my mink used for then?

Gale: _To Mammon, do you prefer Fon, Bel or Fran?_

Mammon: *stops nibbling* Of course I'd choose Fon.

Bel: …

Fran: *dramatic BGM* Bel's world came crashing down when he heard that. He felt as if he was sucked into a black hole, spinning and spinning with those words echoing—

Bel: *throws knives at him* SHUT UP.

T: Here's one for you Bel. _Do you agree with BelxFran fanfics?_

Bel: Of all peasants. Why the frog. But I don't mind, shishi.

T: ….You know you like it.

Bel: Yeah, keep saying that.

Storm: Shut up. You two can't stop bickering. To Xanxus, _you're always in a bad mood._

Levi: *all button mushrooms exploded away* NO! BOSSU IS NOT IN BAD MOOD! IT WAS JUST HIS CHARISMATIC FIGURE THAT MAKES HIM LOOK LIKE THAT!

Storm: Shut up and grow your shitakes.

Levi: *starts planting sadly*

Gale: _Stop yelling it hurts the ears, Squalo._

Squalo: YOU GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH THAT, KID?!

Gale: *closes ears* I said stop yelling.

Squalo: DON'T INTERFER!

Gale and Squalo continue yelling at each other.

T: Aish, so many XS questions.

Fans: AND XS FANS!

T: …Xanxus_, what will you do if Squalo dies_?

Xanxus: Bury him.

.

.

.

Squalo: VOII YOU UNGRATEFUL BOSS!

Xanxus: At least I offered to 'bury' you, shark butt.

Squalo: …*twitch*

* * *

><p>T: <em>If Squalo was to choose someone normal as your lover, who will it be and why?<em>

Squalo: What the shit are you talking about.

T: You're not deaf. Oh wait, maybe you are. From your own yelling.

Squalo: VRAAIIII! YOU ONE HELL OF ANNOYING BITCH! I'LL MARRY ANYONE BUT CERTAINLY NOT_ YOU_!

T: Good, because I don't want a deaf child. I'm not good with hand signs.

Storm: =_=" You two…_Who would be the best bride for you, Bel? Mammon or Fran, why?_

Bel: Ushishishi, both of them are not princess.

Mammon: That day you said…Muu, Bel..I officially break my bonds with you. *floats away*

Fans: AWWWWW, COMFORT HIM, BEL!

Bel: No.

Fran: Bad decision, Bel-senpai.

Bel: Shut up, for once.

Gale: _Fran, what do you think about Mukurou?_

Fran: Pervert. Just like his master. They both are pervert for spying.

Storm: *raises brow*

Gale: Okaay… _Mammon, if you can assassinate someone from the Varia or the Vongola in exchange for money, who would it be and why…?_

Mammon: *floats halfway* Bel.

Gale: Why?

Mammon: Because he is a Prince and his payback is more.

Bel: ….

Storm: Aaaaaaaaah, finally it's over—

The door burst open violently and revealed a raven coated with dark auras.

Storm: OOPSIE! BYE MINA! T, GALE, CLEAN THE STUD—*fell into the big hole in the middle of the stage* KYAAA!

Hibari: *jumps down the hole and bites Storm to death*

* * *

><p>T: Oh my…R.I.P, Storm…<p>

Gale: Amen…

T: This is officially the longest interview yet done, mina! Good job, Gale! You're very good for a beginner!

Gale: Thank you!

T: So mina, just drop us questions and all will be answered. We love you and we know you love us~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *yawns* Whoa, three thousand words. For this interview. Oh My God. I love, love, love you guys! Oh and mind you, please do not ask the too "M" dares or questions, because some readers are not fancy of yaoi. C: Your co-operation is very much appreciated! Review!**


End file.
